Sam's Luxray
History Sinnoh Saga Luxray first appeared as a Shinx in Catching Contest, where it battled agianst Sam's Piplup, but lost, eventually being captured by Sam and added to his main team. Shotrly after this, the two began to bond. In The Lost Turtwig, Luxray appeared alongside Piplup and Starly at the beginning fo the chapter, where they helped Sam clean up after breakfast. Shortly after this, they join Sam, in tracking down the thief that stole their food and other personal effects. When Sam discovers that the thief is a wild Turtwig he uses Piplup to signal Jeremy and Alyssandra and has Luxray guard Piplup. In the following chapter, Pokemon Battle Royale, ''Luxray is used by Sam alongside Piplup to battle against Jeremy with his Starly and Turtwig, and Alyssandra with her Shinx and Piplup. After defeating the other Pokemon, Luxray, then still a Shinx evolves into Luxio. In the chapter Poketch Problems,'' Luxray travelled with Sam into the Poketch Company Head Office to help investigate, but was returned to its Poke Ball prior to facing off against the Galactic Grunts. In the following chapter En Route to Oreburgh, ''it is mentioned that Luxray is being trained by Niya, Jeremy and Alyssandra with their Pokemon, along with Sam's Staravia and Prinplup, to prepare them for their Gym Battle against Roark of Oreburgh City. Luxray appeared briefly in ''Mime Jr.'s Play Time, where it was released by Sam, along with his other Pokemon, so that it could eat breakfast. In Sam's First Gym Battle, Luxray was used in the first round of the match between Sam and Roark, during Sam's Gym Battle. Here Luxray battled against Roark's Geodude, and used its secret move--the Iron Tail--to defat Geodude and advance Sam to the second round. A few chapters later, in In the Caves of 204, ''Luxray was used by Sam to battled a wild Weavile that had blocked the groups path in Ravaged Path, while Jeremy battled the wild Bronzong. With the help of Luxray, Sam was able to catch the Weavile. In the chapter ''On to Route 205, it is mentioned that Prinplup, along with Sam's other Pokemon, helped Sam to gather wood for the fire that night and was presumably returned to its Poke Ball afterwards. Luxray appeared in the following chapter, Fuego Ironworks, where it was used by Alyssandra, in the scrap yard of the Fuego Ironworks, to battle one of the wild Ambipom after it stole her Poke Ball belt. After defeating the Ambipom and Alyssandra caught it, Luxray evolved from a Luxio into a Luxray and was returned to Sam. In Eterna's Tower, ''Luxray battled against Jupiter's Skuntank but it was defeated quickly when Skuntank jumped and landed on it, avoiding Luxray's attack and poisoning Luxray badly with Poison Gas. After Sam's Luxray became too weak to battle, Staravia was set on Skuntank, and Sam's Prinplup battled Zubat and Luxray was returned to its Poke Ball horribly weakened. Luxray appeared again shortly after in ''The Family Business, ''where he was used in the Trainer-Pokemon Cooperation Exam with Mr. Donovan. Though the details of Luxray's appeal weren't given exactly, it was noted that it used an array of Electric type attacks and an Iron Tail to prove its worth. Luxray appeared again in ''The Curse of Mt. Coronet, where it was seen alongside Sam, and also competing with Sam's Empoleon for the remainder of Sam's sandwhich. Luxray later welcomed Alyssandra's Pokemon after they, along with Alyssandra, ran into Sam and his Pokemon. It spent the night with Sam, Alyssandra and all of their Pokemon inside of the tent, but returned to its Poke Ball in the morning. In the chapter The Pokemon Poachers, Luxray was seen alongside Sam's other Pokemon, Cynthia's Lucario and Garchomp and Eliza's Luxray attacking Black Claw poachers after being freed from their captor's cages. Luxray later escaped with Sam and the others. Luxray appeared briefly in The Pokemon Daycare, where, along with Sam's other Pokemon, was left overnight with the Yamamotos at their Pokemon Daycare, as a learning experience for them and for the other Pokemon at the daycare. While not mentioned by name, Luxray appeared alongside Sam's other Pokemon in ''Return of the Hiker Brothers, ''where he helped out Sam and the Hiker Brothers with renovating their cavern refuge, led by Sam's Empoleon. Evolutionary Chain Moves Known Trivia *Luxray is Sam's first and only main Pokemon to reach its final evolutionary form *Luxray was the second Pokemon caught by Sam, if Prinplup isn't counted Category:All Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon (Sinnoh)